


In The Studio, 11:53 p.m.

by wonhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oppa Kink, Smut, Sub Wonho, Top Lee Minhyuk, dom Minhyuk, i'm wonhyuk trash okay, takes place right before Beautiful Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhyuk/pseuds/wonhyuk





	In The Studio, 11:53 p.m.

It was going to be another late night. Hoseok had already been in the studio for three hours working on compositions for the group’s latest upcoming album. Although he was relieved to have some time off when they weren’t working on promotions, there was no resting as an idol. He sighed and sat back in his chair, removing his headphones in order to comb his fingers through his unkempt, bleached blond hair. He closed his eyes and rubbed them out of frustration, relieved that he could touch his face since he wasn’t wearing any makeup. Continuing to sulk in his seat, he stared at the large monitor in front of him, running through various melodies in his head that would best suit the song he was working on. It was a fast, upbeat track that mainly focused on rap lines and had sudden bursts of high energy. Unfortunately, both Jooheon and Changkyun were unavailable to lend any advice since they had other obligations keeping them busy for the night. 

Hoseok sighed again, leaning his face in his palm as he continued to stare at the screen. He normally never had this much difficulty when producing a new song since he was always working on new content during their down time. Maybe he just had become so overworked over the past few weeks that his brain stalled out. From producing new songs, recording vocal tracks, and learning new and intense choreography, exhaustion had finally crept up on Hoseok and he was certainly feeling it. 

A knock on the studio door brought the vocalist’s thoughts back into focus and he quickly turned around to see who it was. Minhyuk stuck his head inside, a soft smile gracing his lips as he held up two iced Americano’s. 

“I figured you’d still be here so I thought you might need some caffeine,” the younger said, walking inside and closing the door behind him. 

“Thanks, Minhyuk,” Hoseok replied, taking one of the iced coffees from him.

“Hyung, you look exhausted. Maybe you should call it a night?” Minhyuk remarked, making himself comfortable on the small sofa across from him.

Hoseok took a long sip from his coffee and then shook his head. “Ah, I can’t. I wanted to get most of the melody figured out by tomorrow.”

Minhyuk took a sip of his coffee and then smiled. “Maybe I can help?”

“The song’s mostly rapping. I just can’t think straight for some reason,” Hoseok replied, turning back to the monitor. 

Minhyuk stood up from the sofa and walked behind his hyung, watching the monitor as Hoseok pulled his headphones back on and played the hook of the song, making a few edits here and there. As Hoseok worked, Minhyuk comfortably let his free hand rest on the vocalist’s shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb as he drank his coffee. Hoseok paused momentarily--the sudden closeness jumbling his thoughts, but he shook it off and continued working.

They continued this for the next few minutes--Hoseok working in silence as the younger singer curiously watched him, continuously massaging his shoulder. Eventually, Minhyuk set his Americano aside after he’d finished most of it and went back to rubbing his hyung’s shoulders with both hands, kneading small circles into the knots in his upper back. 

Hoseok let his eyes close and he leaned his head backwards; the massage too much of a distraction for him to keep working on the song. Minhyuk had always been good at massages--whether it was a foot rub or a back rub, he knew just where to press his experienced fingers in order to bring the best relief. He gave massages to all of the members but Hoseok liked to think that his special relationship with the younger vocalist gifted him the best massages--especially after a long choreography practice and if Minhyuk was in a good mood.

“Does that feel good, hyung?” Minhyuk asked, continuing to rub Hoseok’s shoulders.

“Mhmm,” Hoseok mumbled back, too lost in the sensation to reply with a better answer.

“You’ve been working so hard, hyung; I think you deserve a break,” Minhyuk added.

“I can’t take a break, Minhyuk-ah. I have to get this melody written,” Hoseok mumbled back, still enjoying the other’s ministrations. His head fell lightly to the side and he let out a soft hiss as Minhyuk’s hands worked another knot. 

“But maybe a break will help you get new ideas?” Minhyuk replied, working his hands expertly. 

“What kind of break are you talking about?” Hoseok asked, letting out a small whine of disapproval when Minhyuk stopped.

Hoseok felt Minhyuk’s fingers against his neck and trail against his jawline as the younger singer tilted Hoseok’s head just enough so that they were looking at each other. Hoseok instantly felt his face flush from the intense gaze that Minhyuk was giving him--a look that the elder knew all too well. 

“Minhyuk-ah, I don’t think tonight would be a good idea,” Hoseok said, his voice trailing off as Minhyuk leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

Minhyuk lightly cupped his hyung’s jaw as they kissed, tilting his head to the side in order to deepen it. Hoseok tried to stop himself from groaning as Minhyuk’s tongue pushed passed his lips and slowly explored his mouth; their tongues slowly and agonizingly moving against each other. Hoseok loved the taste of Minhyuk--his mouth was always sweet and he was playful with his kisses.

They continued kissing for a few more minutes until Hoseok’s breath quickened and he was breathing hard out of his nose. He watched as Minhyuk parted from the kiss and pulled away to lick his lips, flashing his hyung a wicked smile. Hoseok could feel the warmth now radiating from his body; the familiar tightening sensation in his groin and ache within his jeans. Minhyuk always knew how to work up his hyung, though it didn’t take much for him to do so. Hoseok had been attracted to the younger vocalist since the early days of their debut. When they first established their relationship it had been an extremely difficult task to hide it from the other members in the group. Eventually they organized a sort of routine; acting casually around one another in front of their members and during promotional activity, but whenever the pair had free time on their hands they spent it together. 

Hoseok remembered the first time they kissed--it had felt like the most natural thing in the world. He had been very cautious around Minhyuk; unsure about the younger singer’s feelings towards him and questioning if he was as open-minded as he was. But it wasn’t Hoseok who initiated the kiss--it never was. Minhyuk had been the one to kiss him; the one to pull Hoseok out of the shell he’d encased around himself since he became an idol. Hoseok could be as true to himself as he ever was around Minhyuk, and that came easy to Minhyuk because of his outgoing and approachable personality. It was Minhyuk’s more dominant side that played the most important part in their intimacy. Hoseok didn’t have to worry or question himself; he could let himself go and gave Minhyuk full control. Minhyuk benefitted in this because his personality was the complete opposite of Hoseok’s; he easily fit into the leader-like role with his confidence, charisma, and desire to please others.

Although neither of them fully understood the dynamic they’d created between themselves they never felt uncomfortable around each other. Hoseok appreciated the fact that when they had this time together he didn’t necessarily have to be faced with the responsibilities as one of the eldest members in the group. He let Minhyuk take that role and Minhyuk reveled in it. 

“Can you take a break?” Minhyuk asked, his hand still cupping Hoseok’s jaw as he rubbed his thumb against his chin.

Hoseok licked his lips, briefly trying to gather himself enough to reply. “Okay, Minhyuk-ah; you win. I’ll take a break.”

“You know that’s not what you’re supposed to call me,” Minhyuk replied, his voice suddenly stern.

Hoseok noticed the shift immediately and a chill ran down his spine. Minhyuk’s gaze unwavered, and the elder knew he’d have to reply quickly or else the opportunity would no longer present itself. “I’m sorry…oppa,” he replied, biting his lip.

“That’s better,” Minhyuk replied, leaning in to peck his hyung lightly. “Is anyone else coming to the studio tonight, Hoseok-ah?”

“No, oppa, it’s just us,” Hoseok replied, the term he used for the younger not foreign on his tongue. 

“Even better,” Minhyuk replied before moving to sit in his hyung’s lap. 

Hoseok almost moaned as he felt Minhyuk make himself comfortable; his ass pressing down against the throbbing erection beneath his jeans. He immediately went to grasp Minhyuk’s hips but the other stopped him and Hoseok didn’t protest.

“Why don’t we play a game, Hoseok-ah? I think that would be fun,” Minhyuk said, lightly placing kisses against the other singer’s neck.

“What kind of game, oppa?” Hoseok asked, trying to keep his hands still as Minhyuk kissed him.

“It’s simple. You’re not allowed to touch me and if you do, you lose,” Minhyuk replied before sucking on Hoseok’s neck and nipping lightly with his teeth.

Hoseok arched from the sensation and did his best to keep his hands at his sides as a low groan escaped from him. “If that’s what you want, oppa,” he replied, his jaw going slack as Minhyuk continued nipping and sucking on his flesh. “What happens if I lose?”

“You know what happens, Hoseok-ah,” Minhyuk replied sternly before kissing his hyung hard on the mouth. 

Hoseok moaned into the kiss from Minhyuk’s remark. He knew all too well what would happen if Minhyuk was displeased with him and most of the time he didn’t mind when that occurred. More than often he retaliated; pushing the boundaries just enough so that Hoseok might endure whatever Minhyuk wanted to do to him. Tonight, on the other hand, he was more interested in the game that he wanted to play.

Minhyuk kissed Hoseok more passionately this time; rubbing his tongue against Hoseok’s as they intertwined and danced in each other’s mouths. As the younger kissed him he felt Minhyuk’s fingers crawling up under his sweatshirt to lift it up over his head. They broke from the kiss briefly so that Minhyuk could remove the sweatshirt, tossing it to the side before kissing Hoseok again. Minhyuk ran his fingers through Hoseok’s hair and grinded down against him, causing Hoseok to let out another moan.

“Take off your shirt,” Minhyuk said, breaking away from the kiss. 

Hoseok did as he was told, removing his white t-shirt and letting it fall to the floor. Minhyuk

went back to kissing his hyung, all the while his hands explored the pale flesh of Hoseok’s muscled torso. Minhyuk removed his lips to kiss just below the elder’s ear; his fingers grazing lightly over Hoseok’s nipple as he rocked his hips down against him. Hoseok’s head fell back, wanting nothing more than to grasp the younger’s hips and grind up on him, but he knew better than to disobey. Instead, he bit down a moan as Minhyuk’s kisses traveled lower and lower; nipping at Hoseok’s collarbone before his tongue trailed over one of his nipples. Minhyuk removed himself from his hyung’s lap and moved so that he was kneeling in front of the other, lightly grasping his thighs as he continued to place kisses over his chest. Hoseok closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists, trying hard not to move to touch him as Minhyuk kissed the muscles on his abdomen and squeezed his thighs. One of Minhyuk’s hands traveled to Hoseok’s crotch and the elder singer let out an agonized moan as the younger continued kissing him and began unzipping his jeans.

“Can I touch you now, oppa?” Hoseok asked, watching as Minhyuk nipped and kissed his abdomen.

“No, Hoseok-ah,” Minhyuk replied in a serious tone. “Stand up so I can take these off.”

Hoseok did as he was told, anxiously sucking on his bottom lip. As he stood Minhyuk carefully pulled down his jeans and the elder helped him by lifting his legs out of them.

“Sit back down,” Minhyuk ordered, rubbing his hand against one of Hoseok’s thighs in a  comforting manner.

Again, Hoseok obeyed the younger without question and sat back down in his chair; the aching erection beneath his boxer briefs ever present. Minhyuk smiled softly and leaned in, placing more kisses against Hoseok’s torso. As he kissed him, he rubbed his hands against Hoseok’s inner thighs, knowing that his hyung was sensitive there and that the sensation would please him.

Hoseok lightly gasped as he felt Minhyuk’s soft lips against his inner thigh, pressing affectionate kisses against his skin before he felt him use his tongue and suck earnestly. All the while Minhyuk continued to rub his hyung’s thighs; his fingers slowly inching their way beneath his boxer briefs as he left a deliberate hickey. Hoseok’s hands were balled into fists; his eyes closed as he tried to keep still as Minhyuk worked on him. He tried to stifle a moan as Minhyuk moved to the opposite thigh and started leaving a new mark--his hands only inches from Hoseok’s throbbing erection. Hoseok groaned and his toes curled as Minhyuk found an extremely sensitive spot; his back arching slightly from the chair as he clutched onto the armrests for dear life.

“Oppa, please don’t tease me,” Hoseok begged, looking down at the redhead between his legs with pleading eyes.

Minhyuk smiled up at Hoseok before he daringly decided to graze his lips on the fabric of his hyung’s boxer briefs, eliciting a moan from the elder as he did so. Hoseok’s head fell back and he moaned as he felt the younger’s tongue trail against the outline of his cock beneath the fabric of his underwear.

“Oppa, please,” Hoseok groaned.

“What do you want, Hoseok-ah?” Minhyuk asked, looking up at his hyung deviously. 

“I want you, oppa,” Hoseok replied, his voice already almost cracking.

Minhyuk lightly smirked and immediately snuck his fingers beneath Hoseok’s waistband, waiting for the elder to sit up slightly so that he could pull his underwear down. Now completely naked, Hoseok lightly blushed despite the fact that Minhyuk had seen him naked on several occasions before. No matter how many times they were intimate with each other, Minhyuk always made Hoseok nervous in the best way possible. The redhead knew just how to make Hoseok’s stomach do somersaults and cause him to lose his train of thought because of their intense dynamic. Hoseok loved becoming lost in it--becoming lost in Minhyuk.

“Remember: No touching,” Minhyuk said.

Hoseok nodded, looking down at the younger. Satisfied with Hoseok’s response, Minhyuk took his hyung’s erection in his hand and slowly started stroking him. Hoseok gasped; his knees wobbling as Minhyuk pumped him at an agonizingly slow pace. The younger thumbed the tip of Hoseok’s cock, twirling circles and applying enough pressure to cause precome to leak out. Hoseok’s back arched as he tried to maintain his grip on the arms of the chair and not let his gaze wander from Minhyuk’s powerful stare. The way the younger vocalist looked at him made Hoseok feel like he was drowning but still had the ability to breathe--a sharp knot forming in the pit of his stomach not only from anxiousness but desire. 

Minhyuk finally leaned forwards and let his eyes close as he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along Hoseok’s length. Hoseok’s head immediately fell back again and he moaned as he felt Minhyuk’s mouth against the head of his cock; slowly taking more of him into his mouth.

“Ah, oppa--” Hoseok stammered, moaning as Minhyuk lazily started bobbing his head; his hand holding the base of his hyung’s cock as he stroked him.

Minhyuk took more of the elder into his mouth; his lips sinking lower and lower with each movement as he tasted the salty flavor of Hoseok’s precome. He didn’t enjoy moving at a fast pace. Instead, he favored going slowly and drawing out his hyung’s arousal to the point just before breaking--forcing Hoseok to the point where he would do anything for Minhyuk to let him come. As he continued bobbing his head he pumped the base of Hoseok’s cock; pulling his mouth out to tongue the head and apply pressure against it.

Hoseok was a mess. The elder singer held onto the armrests in a vice grip as he tried not to move and disobey orders. A thin sheen of sweat covered his torso as his chest rose up and down with hard, desperate pants for breath. As he watched Minhyuk go back down on him again his toes curled and he moaned; the eye contact making it much more difficult not to let himself go.

“Oppa, please. I-If  you keep going, I’ll come,” Hoseok stammered. “Can I touch you now? Please; I want you so badly.” 

Minhyuk removed his mouth from his hyung’s cock but continued to slowly stroke him; the mixture of saliva and precome making Hoseok’s cock very sensitive. Hoseok couldn’t stop himself from desperately moaning from the sensation; his knuckles going white from gripping the arms of the chair so tightly. 

“Do you want me that badly, Hoseok-ah?” Minhyuk asked.

“Yes, please oppa,” Hoseok whined, his jaw going slack as Minhyuk’s thumb grazed against the head of his cock again. “I-I followed the rules.”

“You did, but you probably wanted to break them, huh?” Minhyuk questioned, smiling slyly. 

“No, oppa,” Hoseok replied.

“Oppa won’t be mad if you wanted to break the rules,” Minhyuk said. “Did you, Hoseok-ah?”

Hoseok bit his lip, knowing full well that Minhyuk probably knew that he was lying so there would be no point in continuing to do so. “Yes, oppa. I want to touch you.”

“How much do you want to touch me, Hoseok-ah?”

“Badly, oppa. I want you,” Hoseok replied.

“How badly do you want oppa?” Minhyuk asked, continuing to stroke him.

Hoseok was already reaching his limit. Minhyuk’s experienced hands and lustrous remarks always brought the elder to the peak of his arousal at an alarming rate. 

“ _Really_  bad, oppa,”  Hoseok replied, sucking in a breath as the redhead’s fingers continued to massage his cock. “Please, Minhyuk-ah.”

Minhyuk gave Hoseok a small but deliberate squeeze from his hyung’s remark, causing Hoseok to let out pained groan. “You know better than to call me that, Hoseok-ah.”

Hoseok jolted from the sudden squeeze, letting out a cry in pain. Although it was uncomfortable, Minhyuk never hurt Hoseok in a way that was intentional. They both knew each other’s limits and the younger had learned that his hyung got off on the punishment Minhyuk gave him.

“I’m sorry, oppa,” Hoseok replied, his voice wavering slightly.

“That’s going to cost you, Hoseok-ah,” Minhyuk said, standing up from his previous position on the floor. “On the sofa. Now.”

Hoseok looked up at Minhyuk and licked his lips nervously before he stood, following the younger’s orders as he moved towards the sofa. Still completely naked, Hoseok attempted to cover himself as Minhyuk started to undress. The younger had dressed comfortably in a light t-shirt and long-sleeved flannel with some ripped blue jeans to match. When the redhead finally removed everything except his boxer briefs he turned back to Hoseok, shaking his head at him.

“You know better than to disobey, Hoseok-ah,” Minhyuk stated.

“I didn’t mean to, oppa,” Hoseok replied, anxiously sucking on his bottom lip. “Are we going to stop?”

Minhyuk shook his head and walked over to his hyung, pushing against his chest to get the elder to sit down. Hoseok let himself fall back on the sofa as Minhyuk walked away towards Hoseok’s desk, opening drawers as he looked for something. After he found what he was looking for he returned to the sofa and sat down next to Hoseok, holding the bottle of lubricant that Hoseok had kept stored away.

“You know what to do, Hoseok-ah,” Minhyuk said, popping the top of the bottle open.

Hoseok felt his ears grow warm but he nodded and did as he was told, moving on the sofa so that he was facing in the opposite direction. Though the sofa was small, the vocalist did his best to position himself comfortably so that he was on his hands and knees with his back facing the other. Hoseok felt the sofa shift behind him before Minhyuk trailed his hand along his hyung’s back. He felt Minhyuk nudge his thighs so he spread his legs further apart, adjusting himself accordingly. 

“I am not going to be gentle since you disobeyed me,” Minhyuk stated, squirting a handful of lube into his palm. He rubbed his fingers thoroughly, making sure that they were coated enough so that he wouldn’t hurt his hyung. 

“I know, oppa,” Hoseok replied, regretfully biting his lip.

A few seconds passed before Hoseok felt it--the warm, wet pressure of Minhyuk’s finger pushing into his entrance. Hoseok’s muscles tightened from the sensation; a sharp burn that was uncomfortable but not totally painful. Minhyuk pushed his finger in fully but wasted no time before he pulled it back out and continued the process. The younger usually waited a little longer to let his hyung adjust, but this was his punishment and he knew that deep down Hoseok was thrilled about it. 

Minhyuk added a second finger and slowly pushed both digits in, separating them slightly so that he could stretch him. Hoseok’s mouth hung open as the feeling hit him; tightly gripping the sofa as Minhyuk’s fingers slid in as far as they could go. Although it was more painful now, Hoseok didn’t mind the sting. If anything, it only made him want Minhyuk even more now.

Minhyuk continued to scissor him, quickening the pace as he stretched him. With one hand gripping Hoseok’s hip, he changed the position of his fingers and moved them upwards ever so slightly as he thrusted into him. The sensation caused Hoseok to let out a low moan; his legs wobbling slightly beneath him. Minhyuk pulled his fingers out and thrusted into the same spot a little harder, making Hoseok whine in response. 

As Hoseok felt Minhyuk’s fingers rub against his prostate the feeling shot through him like a jolt of electricity. Wanting to feel it again he swayed his hips back against Minhyuk’s hand, hoping the younger would continue to fuck him with his fingers. To his disappointment he felt Minhyuk’s pull out of him and heard the younger squeeze more lubricant onto his hand. Just as quickly as Minhyuk left him, he entered him again; sliding three wet digits into him. Hoseok moaned as Minhyuk pushed his fingers in as far as they would go and didn’t pause as he stretched him.

Although Hoseok’s insides were burning, the tight coil forming in the pit of his gut was growing more and more intense. Even though it hurt him, he pushed his hips back against Minhyuk’s hand, wanting nothing more than for Minhyuk to bury his fingers even deeper.

Minhyuk snickered lightly as Hoseok’s hips rocked back against him and he moved his free hand into his hyung’s hair, pulling back just enough so that his head was slightly tilted back. The younger vocalist changed the position of his fingers and curved his digits upwards so that the next time he scissored him they rubbed against his prostate.

Hoseok moaned as his head was forced backwards; loving the tightness of Minhyuk’s fingers in his hair. As Minhyuk’s fingers buried themselves within him Hoseok felt the same sensation shoot through him again and moaned. Minhyuk didn’t let up--he quickened the pace; thrusting his fingers in and hitting that same spot that made Hoseok squirm. Hoseok was moaning more frequently now as he rocked his hips back against the younger’s hand; his climax building and wanting nothing more than to feel Minhyuk inside of him.

“Oppa, please--I want you so badly,” Hoseok moaned. 

“What do you want, Hoseok-ah?” Minhyuk asked, continuing to stretch him at a relentless pace.

“You know what I want, oppa,” Hoseok replied in a groan as Minhyuk’s fingers rubbed against his prostate again.

“I do, but I want to hear you say it,” Minhyuk replied, smirking ever so slightly. 

If Hoseok wasn’t being incessantly fucked by Minhyuk’s fingers it would’ve been the perfect opportunity for him to groan from Minhyuk’s tease, but right now all he could think about was what the redhead was doing to him--how expertly his hand worked him and how much he wanted Minhyuk to fuck him.

“I want you to fuck me, oppa,” Hoseok said.

Minhyuk slowed his pace just enough so that he could stretch his fingers; rubbing them against Hoseok’s prostate which produced a low moan from the elder. 

“How much do you want oppa, Hoseok-ah?” Minhyuk asked.

“V-very much, ah--please, oppa. Please fuck me,” Hoseok replied, doing his best to hold himself together but he was quickly unraveling.

Pleased enough with Hoseok’s begging, Minhyuk removed his fingers and pulled off his boxer briefs, tossing them aside. He popped the cap of the lubricant one last time to coat his erection and closed his eyes as he stroked himself, letting out a moan as he did so.  After he finished he moved up behind his hyung and set a hand against Hoseok’s hip, lining himself up against him.

“Lean down and press your head on the sofa,” Minhyuk ordered and waited for Hoseok to follow through.

Hoseok obeyed without question, knowing that the new position would better aid him in climaxing. He leaned down and pressed the side of his face against the sofa, gripping onto the cushion and waited. 

Hoseok didn’t have to wait long before he felt Minhyuk push into him; the pressure unlike anything his fingers could have done. Minhyuk’s cock was surprisingly large for his size, and Hoseok scrunched his nose in discomfort as the younger pushed further into him. After he pushed past the tight ring of muscle, Minhyuk managed to slowly thrust himself fully inside his hyung; rubbing his hips affectionately as he did so. Hoseok took a few shaky breaths and was thankful that Minhyuk hadn’t decided to be too rough with him after all. They waited a few minutes and Minhyuk rubbed Hoseok’s back as the elder became adjusted to the sensation. 

“Okay, oppa. You can move,” Hoseok said after a few more minutes had passed. 

Minhyuk immediately pulled his hips away from his hyung and slowly thrusted back into him, watching Hoseok as he did so. Not seeing that the elder was in any pain, Minhyuk quickened his pace slightly after a few more thrusts, tightening his grip on his hyung’s hips. 

After the first wave of discomfort had passed and the burning pressure inside of him had died down, Hoseok felt comfortable enough to rock his hips back against him. He felt Minhyuk quicken his pace and he met him in kind, rolling his hips back against the younger singer as his arousal started to build. Minhyuk started fucking Hoseok more deeply; burying his cock fully inside of his hyung after each thrust. The redhead moaned and started fucking him more roughly; his nails digging into Hoseok as he pulled his hips back against him. 

“Ah, oppa--there,” Hoseok moaned, feeling Minhyuk’s cock bury itself against his prostate. 

Minhyuk pulled out and thrusted hard into his hyung, positioning himself so that he would hit the same spot again. “How does that feel, Hoseok-ah?”

“It feels so good, oppa,” Hoseok replied in a half-cry, half-moan, rocking his hips back to meet Minhyuk’s cock. He was breathing hard; the side of his face still pressed against the sofa like the obedient lover that he was. As Minhyuk’s hips rolled back into Hoseok he let out another cry; his legs almost giving out from the feeling. 

“God, you’re so tight Hoseok-ah,” Minhyuk groaned.

Minhyuk continued fucking Hoseok earnestly, yanking his hips back against him with every thrust that would likely leave bruises. Both of them were panting; sweat slicked skin slapping against skin with each hard motion. Hoseok’s toned body was an absolute masterpiece, and Minhyuk enjoyed soaking in the pale beauty writhing beneath him. The tightness around his cock was causing Minhyuk’s arousal to build quite rapidly so he fucked him even more roughly and wrapped his fingers back into Hoseok’s hair. 

Hoseok moaned as Minhyuk pulled his hair back again, thrusting his hips back against the younger singer in a desperate attempt to reach climax. Although he was so close, he knew he couldn’t come until Minhyuk told him to. Holding it in was one of the most difficult tasks Hoseok endured, but hearing Minhyuk say those words made his climax more intense and satisfying than anything he’d ever experienced before. 

“Oppa, I’m so close,” Hoseok panted, moaning loudly as Minhyuk fucked into his prostate. 

“Do you want to come?” Minhyuk asked, not letting up.

“Yes--ahh--please, oppa,” Hoseok replied desperately. 

Minhyuk fucked him a few more times before replying, his own climax on the brink of peaking. “Okay, Hoseok-ah. Come for oppa.”

The effect was immediate. As Minhyuk thrusted into Hoseok one last time the elder spilled onto the sofa beneath him, moaning feverishly as he did so. Minhyuk climaxed right after his hyung, feeling Hoseok’s muscles tighten around him driving him over the edge. With his cock buried deep inside of his hyung he came inside of him, continuing to roll his hips against him as he rode out his climax. 

Minhyuk kept himself buried inside Hoseok as he fell on top of him, both laying on the sofa and trying to catch their breath. They stayed in that position for the next few minutes, both of them too exhausted to move. After a while Minhyuk finally sat up and slowly pulled himself out of Hoseok, causing the elder to groan from the discomfort. He helped his hyung to sit up so that he wasn’t lying in the mess that he made and crawled into his lap, rubbing his shoulder as he planted soft kisses against his jaw. Hoseok smiled lightly and leaned against Minhyuk, wrapping his arms around him lovingly. 

“Did you think of a melody for the new song?” Minhyuk asked, his demeanor completely changed from before. 

Hoseok chuckled and rolled his eyes at him. “You were too much of a distraction.”

“A good distraction,” Minhyuk replied in a small smirk. 

“Mm,” Hoseok said, kissing the side of his lover’s face. “The very best.” 


End file.
